True Love always pravails
by kirky4jordan
Summary: a story of love that lives in the dephs of solitude until one unfortunate event changes everything.all characters belong to jk and publisher and song belongs 2 lil chris please r&r iknow its not a great summary but the stories better this is my first ff.


Three years have passed since the final battle and life has changed for Harry potter. He is engaged to Ginny with a baby a way, his two best friends are dating and he and Ginny have just moved in to a small four bedroom cottage with his godson Teddy after the loss of his grandmother a few weeks past his third birthday.

There small cottage was situated on the outskirts of Torquay. The cottage was pebble dashed with a large red oak front door. Four small windows looked out towards a small garden with a stone path which ran between two squares of grass with many plants and flowers lining the outer edge with color.

Inside the house there were 3 floors down stairs there was a living room which had an old coal fire that made the house feel antique and authentic, a kitchen which had an amazing view of the beach though its large patio windows as the sea blended with the sky in the distance and a front room which held the stairs to upper floors. On the second floor there was an office which was only big enough for a desk and a chair with a computer which sat a top the desk, 3 bedrooms one Harry's and Ginny's room which contained a king sized four poster bed and an on sweet bathroom. The baby's new room was across the hall it was painted red and gold for Gryffindor the cot sat in the middle of the room with cupboards and shelves occupied he walls or attached to, they were all piled high with cloths and toys. The third room was a spear room with a bed and a lamp with a burnt out bulb. There also was a large bathroom. Up on the third floor was an attic bed room this would be teddy's new room his room was covered in pictures of his mother and farther his grandparents and pictures of the order past and present. His walls were decorated with a large phoenix in flight on a night sky background around the boarders of the walls were the names of those who lost there lives in the war battling for the future of the Wizarding world.

"Honey its beautiful" Ginny whispered in to Harry's ear then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron and Hermione helped and so did Gorge" Harry replied taking her hand and leading her in to the house. "I thought this would be the best place to bring up a family" as thy stood in the front room facing one and other holding hands.

"There are no words to express how much I truly love you Harry" Ginny says looking in to his emerald green eyes that adored her so much.

"I know" he whispers with a chuckle "I've loved you since my sixth year at Hogwarts and I haven't stopped loving you since" he tells her reaching down and engaging her in a long passionate kiss.

"ERR" Teddy had just walked in from the living room where he had been watching loony tunes and chip and dale he stopped in his tracks when he noticed there presence in the room making them jump with his interruption. Teddy had grown a lot since the first time he and his godfather had met his intelligence was far superior to any thee year old Harry knew and it was clear that Teddy had inherited his fathers brains and his mothers wit. He had also inherited some other things like being a Metamorphmagus.

He had hair that glowed turquoise blue and eyes that shone an emotional electric blue. Even though he had never met his parents and was sad that he had never had the chance to meet them you would always see him with a smile.

Harry and Ginny broke apart "hay Teddy how do you like the place then" Harry asked

"Love it now what's for diner" Teddy asked walking over to them.

A few months after they had moved in Ginny's baby was due they rushed to St Mungo's she delivered a baby of 8 pounds and 5 ounces. Her name was Molly and when Harry finally held her in his arms it made him the happiest and proudest man on earth well that's what he believed any way.

When he was finally aloud to bring home his two girls home he made sure that everything was done and Ginny had no stress from housework and chores. He made sure Teddy was out of the way and occupied because Ginny was at the end of her tether from lack of sleep. Molly had been keeping her up most the night. So while Ginny caught a few more hours' kip by going to bed earlier Harry had to give her a bath and put her to bed. He didn't mind though the more time he spent with Molly, Ginny and Teddy the better. He would be starting work again soon so he wouldn't get to see His family as often.

A few days after her arrival Molly had made an enormous impact on everyone many people had been around to visit. The first and the most to visit were Hermione and Ron. They came round for a peek at Molly a lot.

One time they were round Harry had gone on to the kitchen to start the preparation for dinner while Ginny and Ron had nipped in to the village with Molly and Teddy to get some more vegetables and other bits and bobs.

"Hay Harry how's it going now that you're a dad and all?" she asked walking in to the kitchen and hoisting herself up on to the counter and picking up an apple and turning it over in her hands only looking up at him when the apple had been rotated a full 360 degrees Hermione had changed since the war she had become more in to herself she barely talked about her home life with anyone except Harry. Harry and Hermione had become close after the war. She had drifted away after the war. Lost somewhere perhaps forgotten in her memories and Ron and I were her only escape. She kept herself to herself to anyone but them occasionally opening up to Ginny.

"There great couldn't be better" he laughed with a wide grin. "How's life treating you" he asked looking deep in to her eyes so he could tell if her next words were going to be lies she might be able to fool Ron but not him she could not lie to him. He was so fond of her and sometimes he found it hard to keep his eyes off her. (Let's just say she had grown up in many ways.)

"Life hurts Harry but I'm moving on I think I can feel bits of my old self returning gradually bit by bit" she looked at the apple and then took a bite out of it so she wouldn't have to say much after that.

"You watch Hermione a few more months and you'll be back to your old self don't you worry about a thing Ron will look after you and Ginny and I are always here with Teddy and Molly. Oh I've just remembered something" he said reaching for a small C.D player from the other side of the counter and turning it on. "I heard this song the other day" he turned it on and pressed play and carried on chopping the carrots as the introduction began.

_Not a word, from your lips You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip.  
A quick hit, that's your game.But I'm not a piece of meat, still you like my brain.  
So come on baby won't you show some class, Why you wanna move so fast?_

Harry turned round and stared to Sing

"_We don't have to take our clothes off To have a good time Oh no  
We could dance & party all night And drink some cherry wine Uh huh  
Na Na Na Na Na Nana..." _he started to dance making Hermione laugh and brake in to a smile he haddn't seen in a long time which made him even happier so he danced over to her and pulled her of the counter on to her feet. Holding her hands he began to dance and sing and reluctantly she began to dance as-well.

"_Just slow down if you want me A man wants to be approached cool & romantically  
Well I've got needs Just like you If the conversation's good Vibrations through & through So come on baby, won't you show some class Why you want to move so fast"_

Hermione began to enjoy herself she let go of all her worries and her self consciousness soon she let go of Harry's hands and they were soon dancing around the room singing with the words.

"_We don't have to take our clothes off To have a good time Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night) And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
Na Na Na Na Na Na..._

_So come on baby won't you show some class Why'd you wanna move so fast?__"_

(Instrumental)

They began to play air guitar acting like they were in front of thousands of fans.

"_We don't have to take our clothes off To have a good time Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night) And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh Na Na Na Na Na Na..." _

as the song came to an end the both started laughing there heads off "Well I told you it was good" Harry said though his laughs

"you weren't wrong there" Hermione replayed walking over to him "thank you from the bottom of my heart Harry you and Ron have done so mush of me over the years" she says giving him a hug.

"Only did what you would have done for me Hermes" he said hugging back

"Harry there's something I need to tell you" Hermione said pulling away from Harry and clasping his hands tight to her's Harry's eyes were locked to hers Hermione's to his.

"Harry I have this dream that one day we could be…" she was cut short half way though her sentence by Ginny's voice.

"Harry, Hermione were back" they looked deep in to each others eyes for a few more seconds then Harry slipped his hands from out of hers stood for a second staring deep in to her sole then he broke the connection by looking down at his feet looking back up at her then he turned his back on her and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione stood there for a while thinking of how when ever Harry looks at her she feels a presence in her sole that has never been their before. When Harry looked in to her eyes he could see all the little clogs working in her head thinking things though.

Harry walked in to the front room just in time to see teddy enter the house and run up to his room. Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a Peck on the cheek.

"Harry I think your going to have to talk to him." She says as he stood up strait

"Why whats happened?" Harry asked as he turned to climb the stairs

"He misses his parents Harry" she said as Harry jogged up the stairs.

"Teddy, Ted you alright mate" Harry asked as he reached the top of the attic stairs. Teddy was sat on the floor at the end of his bed hugging his legs to his chest and burring his face in his arms so that all that was visible was his hair which had changed from its usual turquoise blue to a dinghy gray green. His sobs were loud.

Harry walked over to his bed and lay down on his front but with his neck resting on the wood of the bed footbord leaning his head over the edge of the bed so he could talk to Teddy better.

"Ted do you wanna hear a story." Harry asked the back of his head as it nodded

"OK then here we go, once in a time not to different to this one, in a house very different to this there lived a boy a boy who had never had anything even his cloths weren't his. His evil aunt and uncle used to make him do all the chores they used to make him clean all the floors and wash the dishes cook breakfast dinner and tea and once he'd done all that he was locked away in a small cupped under the stairs where he had small 8 legged friends to talk to about what he believed life was doing to him what god was doing to him he used to think about why his parents had to die in a car crash & how it was so selfish of them to leave him there like that what had he ever done to deserve this. Sometimes he would just sit and wonder what his parents looked like as there was not a picture to be seen of them and even though they had never meet as far as he could remember he had this crushing feeling inside of him that felt that something that was loved so much and held so dear was missing it was like he missed them even when he had no clue of who they were or what they looked like where thy came form or what they talked like he still loved them and he could blame them for a lot of things like not staying with him though the bad times not wishing him a happy birthday on his birthday but even though he thought they had deserted him the one place they were with him was in here"he said pointing at teds heart as he looked up at him "no matter how hard you try you wont forget them even though you don't know them as well as you'd like to…… people will take the mick and people will laugh and it will feel like someone has rammed a knife in between your ribs but all you need to remember is that the friends and family around you will lift you up when you are down" "sometimes love means sacrifices sometimes in order to save the ones you love extreme sacrifices have to be made." Harry explained getting up and sliding down to sit next to Teddy. 

"I just miss them so much and i don't even know them" Teddy whispers leaning his head back on his bed

"I know I know anyways you ready for some dinner" Harry asks trying to cheer him up.

"OK I'll be down in a sec"

"how is he?" Ginny asked as Harry entered the kitchen alone.

"to mature for his age that's how he is been asked to grow up to quickly" Harry shied walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"ay up mate did I say you could hug my sister that way!" Ron laughed as he walked in to the room.

"I've done much more than hug this incredible Kreacher" he replied looking deep in to her eyes.

"I don't whant, to know thanks after all that is my little sister your talking about" he replied "anyway when's dinner going to be ready I'm starved" he asked rubbing his stomach

"It would get done faster if you helped me now go and chop some more veg while I do everything else" she moaned a to Ron as Harry slipped away in to the front room.

Hermione was half asleep with Molly curled up in her lap fast asleep. Harry bent down and kissed Molly on the forehead and then did the same to Hermione who woke to his touch blinked a couple of times before regaining her vision and realizing who had kissed her "oh hiya Harry musta dozed off sorry about that" she said timidly "come sit down" she whispered as not to wake molly up pointing at the empty seat beside her with a tilt of her head. Harry looked at her with his beautiful emerald eyes and did as she had asked. She rested her head on her shoulder "hows the Teddy problem coming along" she yawned

"there isn't a problem" he replied putting his arm around her shoulder "he's just a boy who misses his parents but has no clue why when he's never met them….. so I was thinking that for one of his birthdays you know when he's old enough to appreciate it we could buy him a pensive and give him all the good memory's we have of Remus and Tonks"

"that Harry is a wonderful idea he'll love it"

" I was thinking about giving it to him when we have enough brilliant memory's of his mum and dad that he will eventually understand why he loves and misses them so"

"Harry I need to tell you something" she began nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"what is it?" he wanted to live forever in this moment even though he told himself he didn't these feeling had started a few months back while him an Ginny were going though a rough patch during the 9 months of pregnancy she endured with molly.

"I'm so glad everything has worked out just he way you dreamed of Harry" she lied but she lied for him. Everyone had known they had grown closer since the war since Ron running off in to the blackness and leaving them to fight alone. They never told anyone what they felt was love and they tried not to even admit it to themselves.

"thanks Hermes" Harry shied "I should take Moll up to bed before we all start banging and clanging" he smiled and eased hi way up. As he stood up he looked at Hermione as she gave molly a kiss before peacefully lifting her up to him. "thanks" he smiled at her and walked on to the kitchen "I'm er going to take her up to bed" he announced stepping though the doorway.

"no Harry I'll do it she needs a bath and everything I'll do that and you finish of down here that alright with you" Ginny asked wiping her hand on a dirty tea towel and holding her arm's out.

"I suppose so but I don't see how I'm getting the better end of the bargain here" Harry spoke giving her a quizatorial look as he did so but letting out a smile a few seconds later "love you both. You're my girls and I suppose sometime you need some time to yourselves" he said giving them both a kiss on the for head.

By the time Ginny had finished getting molly in bed dinner was ready to be served.

They sat around the table and reminisced about there past and joked about there future they had a great meal and by the time everyone had left. Teddy was fast a sleep tucked up in bed even though he had tried his best to stay up with them. He fell a sleep on the couch and Harry had carried him up to bed half an hour before everyone had left.

"Ginny" Harry sighed as he crawled in to bed beside her "I love you" he spoke into her neck as they cuddled up for the night.

"I know" she said big headed and smiling in to the blackness but Harry had already fallen sleep. "I love you to" she whispered and kissing him on the head fell in to a deep sleep.

Harry woke a few hours later. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he rolled over to check the time it was. His watch on the bedside table read 3:30 which meant molly should be half way though her feeding but Ginny was still In bed fast a sleep. He thought maybe she had already been fed or she might not be hungry yet in any case he thought he might just go and check on her. Looking over at Ginny and stretching he got up and walked out the room across the hall and in to Molly's room.

As soon as he step foot in the room he knew something was out of place. The room was still and quiet. Harry strolled across to the cot rubbing his eyes and blinking. He looked down in to the cot to see he beautiful daughter In a undisturbed sleep. She looked so peaceful. That was when it hit him like a ten ton of bricks hitting him. He picked molly up her body was limp and weak. She wasn't breathing her lips were blue.

Teardrops began to wine there way down his face. He held her close and sank to the floor with his back to the cot. His chest felt like an elephant was sat on it and he was finding it heard to breath he began to scream.

Why Molly why his beautiful little baby girl that had only graced this earth with her presence for a few weeks. How could this happen after 4 years devastation still stood over his shoulder.

Ginny came running in to the room took one look at Harry and asked what had happened. He did not reply only held his daughter in his arms and stared in to the blackness emptiness in his eyes.


End file.
